Smell Like Cigarettes
by dimshit
Summary: Tidak ingin pergi seorang diri, tidak ingin ditinggal seorang diri. Ichigo yang mengetahui kondisi Grimmjow, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Walau pun sama dengan bunuh diri, yang penting mereka tidak sama-sama sendirian lagi. AU/GrimmIchi.


**Birthday fic for my lovely hime, Lovely Orihime.**

**A/N:** Ini Bday fic yg _sangat_ terlambat... Maafkan diriku, Hime-chaaaan~! *sembah sujud* Ini udah lebih dari seminggu semenjak kamu ulang tahun ya? Tapi saya baru nyelesaiin ini sekarang ^^' Kalau mau bunuh, pake cara yg bikin asik buat saya-nya ya *nawar* *plak* Entah kenapa ketika dirikues khusus untuk ngelakuin Angst lagi, yg muncul dikepala saya ya ini. Gomen ne kalau aneh u_u" Semoga masih bisa dinikmati... Lirik di awal cerita adalah "_Sky's The Limit_" dari Jason Derulo, ga lengkap semua lirik dan dipotong di beberapa bagian.

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary: **Tidak ingin pergi seorang diri, tidak ingin ditinggal seorang diri. Ichigo yang mengetahui kondisi Grimmjow, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Walau pun sama dengan bunuh diri, yang penting mereka tidak sama-sama sendirian lagi.

**Warning: **Yaoi. Alternate Universe. Man on man sexual interaction. OOCness. POV yg ganti2. Ichigo is a MANWHORE in this oneshot. Beware~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Smell Like Cigarettes<strong>

_by Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p><em>"Siapa dia?"<em>

_"Hn?" Pria berjanggut tipis yang semenjak tadi memfokuskan diri dengan berbagai dokumen di mejanya, mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap ke arah pemuda bersurai oranye yang kini tengah menatap ke sebuah arah. Dengan satu alis terangkat, ia mengikuti arah pandang sang pemuda yang merupakan anak lelakinya itu, dan tersenyum. "Oh, dia pasien Ayah yang baru. Masuk perawatan kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu."_

_"Hee..." Sang pemuda bersurai oranye kembali berbalik dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Ia kelihatan sehat..."_

_"... Karena penyakitnya membutuhkan proses lama untuk bisa benar-benar terlihat dari luar."_

_Sang pemuda menatap ke arah meja sang ayah dalam diam. Diam-diam ia membaca tulisan yang terpampang di depan meja tersebut, 'Dr. Kurosaki Isshin'. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali ia mendatangi tempat kerja Ayahnya ini hanya karena tidak ada kerjaan lain, tapi sampai kapan pun rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa sang Ayah yang urakan, merupakan seorang dokter yang memiliki nama yang cukup dikenal di dalam dunia medis. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya sambil berbisik._

_Isshin kembali menatap sang anak, dan menyeringai kecil saat melihat semburat pink tipis yang melintas di wajah tampan anaknya itu, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_

.

.

_Like a shock to my heart_

_When I saw you tonight_

_Like a dream come alive_

_For the very first time_

_When we touch in the dark_

_Baby, you're blowing my mind_

_Wish I could freeze you and me_

_In this moment in time_

_You got it but I won't give it up, shorty_

_Step it up for me and I'll give you everything_

_All my life, all my love, I give you my fortune and fame_

_I'll even give you my name_

_When we dance, when we kiss_

_Doesn't get any better than this_

_How you shine trapped in the spotlight_

_Finally mine, yeah_

.

.

_Cough. Cough. Cough._

Dingin.

Seberapa pun besar usahanya untuk menghangatkan diri dengan menggunakan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya, dinginnya salju dan angin malam tetap terasa menusuk tulangnya di dalam. Ia jadi berpikir kalau keputusannya untuk keluarga dari tempat itu adalah hal yang salah besar, tapi kalau dipikirkan kembali, buat apa pula ia berada di sana kalau hasil akhirnya sama saja? Apa pun yang orang-orang itu lakukan, hasil akhirnya akan tetap sama saja dengan ia tetap berkeliaran di jalanan.

_Cough. Cough._

Kenapa ketika ia menginginkan taksi, malah tidak ada sama sekali seperti ini? Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya yang hangat dan meminum coklat panas sambil menonton film yang belum sempat ia tonton.

Ia menghela nafas dan membenarkan posisi tas di punggungnya.

Ada baiknya ia bersyukur juga karena salju sudah tidak turun lagi semenjak tadi pagi dan kini hanya diam menggunduk di permukaan jalan. Petugas jalanan pun sudah menyingkirkan salju-salju yang mengganggu, jadi ia tidak susah untuk berjalan dalam kondisi semacam ini. Tapi, sayangnya, rasa dinginnya masih berada di bawah nol derajat.

Mungkin ia harus beristirahat dulu di suatu tempat yang hangat.

Mengangkat bahu, ia pun kemudian melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sebuah bar bernama _VISORED_.

* * *

><p>"Ahh... Haahh...! Ah...! <em>Harder<em>! Gin... jou—Ah!"

Menggerakkan pinggulnya, erangannya mengeras karena gerakannya itu membuat pemuda di belakangnya masuk ke dalam dirinya semakin dalam. Tidak lagi ia pedulikan dirinya kini berada di dalam sebuah gang di belakang tempat kawannya bekerja, tidak peduli lagi ia bahwa tubuhnya saat ini tengah bertumpuan pada tempat sampah yang walau pun sudah tertutup rapat, baunya terkadang masih tercium. Yang ia pedulikan hanya _euphoria_ yang bisa ia nikmati sekarang ini. Yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya, yang bisa menahannya untuk tidak lagi memikirkan hal-hal yang sulit... hal yang membuat depresi.

Sesekali, ia ingin menikmati hidup semaunya.

Oke, mungkin tidak hanya sekedar sesekali saja sih...

"Sudah berapa kali kau _datang_, Ichi?" Ginjou berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Ichigo hanya hanya bisa mendesah. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergetar, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya yang ingin keluar.

"Hnn... Banyak..." Menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya, Ichigo mengeluarkan seringaian tipis saat mendengar Ginjou mendesis. Bisa ia rasakan pemuda itu sudah semakin mendekati puncaknya. "Sentuh aku, Ginjou... _Ahn_. Aku ingin... _Haahh!_ Merasakan tanganmu... _Mmnnh_..." ucap Ichigo dengan nada seduktif di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang memburu.

"Heh. _Greedy little slut_."

Sesuai dengan permintaannya, Ginjou menyentuh milik Ichigo yang sudah basah oleh cairan hasrat yang sempat ia keluarkan beberapa kali sebelumnya. Gesekan yang diberikan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu, beserta dengan gerakan keluar masuk di pangkal tubuhnya, kembali membuat Ichigo mencapai puncaknya beberapa saat kemudian. Dan tidak lama bagi Ginjou untuk menyusulnya. Dengan sengaja Ginjou mengeluarkan miliknya dan menarik tubuh Ichigo hingga kepalanya berhadap-hadapan dengan kejantanannya yang menahan diri untuk tidak menyemprotkan hasratnya saat itu juga, "_Suck_." Ichigo tentu tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh teman mainnya malam itu. Dengan semangat, Ichigo mengabulkannya dan memasukkan kejantanan Ginjou ke dalam mulutnya, memberikan hisapan kuat, dan mendesah merasakan cairan yang keluar membentur dinding tenggorokannya.

Ichigo menelannya dengan ekspresi yang nampak menikmati, seolah cairan tersebut merupakan minuman terenak yang pernah ia cicipi.

Setelah yakin tidak akan ada lagi yang keluar, Ichigo melepaskan kejantanan Ginjou dari mulutnya dan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berdiri membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan sambil melihat Ginjou pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua alisnya mengernyit ketika mendadak benaknya berjalan ke arah yang tidak ia suka, membuatnya menarik sebuah bungkusan dari dalam sakunya, dan menyematkan sebatang rokok di antara mulutnya, menyalakannya, mengambil satu hisapan panjang yang kemudian ia keluarkan kembali bersamaan dengan otot tubuhnya yang kembali rileks.

Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, membuat Ichigo menggerakkan kedua bola matanya untuk melihat ke arah Ginjou yang berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Yah, memangnya apa yang mau dikatakan kepada tuna susila seperti dirinya ini? _Sampai bertemu lain waktu? _Pfft... Sudah pasti mereka akan bertemu kalau sama-sama menginginkan _euphoria_ kembali. Ginjou pun memiliki nomor pribadinya, dan dirinya sendiri tidak menyukai _partner_ yang menempel padanya setelah seks.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, Ichigo kemudian berjalan ke sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Suara musik yang membahana kembali menyerang pendengarannya. Bau alkohol serta berbagai perbincangan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Ichigo menyengir ketika pandangannya sampai pada sesosok entitas bersurai _blondie_ yang berbentuk _bop_. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda yang mengenakan topi. Menyematkan rokok dari mulut ke jemarinya, Ichigo melambai ke arah sang bartender, "Yo, Shin! Aku minta yang biasa ya~!"

"Asal kali ini kau bayar, Ichi!" teriak Shinji balik di tengah-tengah suara musik yang membahana.

"Iya, iya! Aku sudah dapat uang kok!"

Mendengar jawabannya, Shinji menyeringai lebar dan langsung membuatkan minuman kesukaannya, _Blue Motherfucker_. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shinji untuk kembali ke dekatnya dan meletakkan segelas minuman berwarna biru di hadapannya, "_There you go_, Ichi-chan~ Jadi, hari ini kau dapat berapa?" Ichigo langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang diserangkan padanya tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi. Shinji tahu dengan sangat baik apa yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup, namun tidak pernah sekali pun memandang rendah padanya. Makanya, Ichigo sering kali membawa kawannya itu untuk ikut menikmati hasilnya.

Tapi, Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia meneguk minumannya sekali dan mengambil hisapan panjang dari rokoknya, untuk kemudian ia hembuskan tepat di wajah Shinji yang masih menyeringai lebar, membuat pemuda bersurai _blondie_ itu terbatuk-batuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Cukup untuk membuatku bisa pesta pora di Las Noches akhir minggu ini. Kau mau ikut, Shin?" Shinji yang tadinya berniat mengumpat karena sudah disemprotkan asap rokok, membatalkan niatnya ketika mendengar tawaran Ichigo. Sebagai ungkapan rasa senangnya, Shinji memberikan ciuman di bibir Ichigo. Bukan sekedar ciuman biasa yang langsung lepas setelah menempelkan bibir, tetapi ciuman dalam yang bermain dengan lidah dan gigi, dan baru selesai setelah bermenit-menit, membuat para pengunjung lain bersorak-sorai dan bersiul ke arah keduanya.

Menjauhkan wajahnya, Shinji menyeringai semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah Ichigo kembali merona dan kedua iris coklatnya mulai nampak sayu. Kelihatannya kembali merasa bergairah karena belum lama melakukannya sebelum ini. _Rasakan_. Ini pembalasannya atas asap rokok yang mengenai wajahnya barusan, "Baiklah. Akhir minggu di Las Noches jam 8 malam." Shinji dibuat menahan tawanya ketika mendengar rintihan Ichigo karena ia malah menjauh dan bukannya melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. _Oh, no can do_. Bagaimana pun juga, ia saat ini sedang bekerja.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal, ia menggeliat di tempat duduknya demi menahan selangkangannya yang terasa mengetat. Shinji sialan. pemuda itu tahu kalau tubuhnya masih sensitif akibat aktifitasnya beberapa saat sebelum ini, makanya menggunakan cara begitu untuk balas dendam akan rokok tadi.

Menyematkan kembali rokoknya di mulut, Ichigo mengambil hisapan panjang dan tanpa sengaja, kedua iris coklatnya menangkap warna merah yang timbul di ujung rokok akibat hisapannya. Lama, ia hanya bisa terpaku. Bayangan yang tadinya berkelebat di benaknya hanya dalam bayangan tipis, kini perlahan-lahan menjadi semakin jelas. Membawanya kembali ke malam _itu_. Malam di mana ia hanya bisa berdiri dalam shock melihat rumahnya tidak lagi bisa dikatakan sebagai 'rumah'. Tidak ada warna yang tersisa selain warna hitam yang menempel pada puing-puing yang selama ini menyimpan berbagai kenangan semenjak dirinya dilahirkan.

Ia ingat saat itu ia hanya bisa berdiri tanpa melakukan apa pun. Seberapa pun besarnya jeritan di benaknya untuknya bergerak, mencari mereka yang mungkin saja masih hidup. Sampai ketika kedua matanya yang membelalak menangkap tangan mungil yang muncul dari balik puing, gosong, tenaga dari seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dan hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat setelahnya.

Ia juga ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ketika ia sadar kembali, teman-temannya mengitarinya dan berdebat mengenai siapa yang akan memberitahunya. Memberitahunya mengenai berita yang jika ia ingat kembali saat ini, membuatnya berharap ia tidak terlalu aktif di sekolah dan lebih banyak berdiam diri di rumah. Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia bisa ikut mati bersama keluarganya. Bersama Ayahnya, Karin, dan Yuzu. Ketiga keluarganya itu saat ini pasti sedang berbahagia di alam sana karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan sang Ibu. Meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini, menderita akibat perasaan iri dan jengkel karena ditinggalkan di belakang.

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam, dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyadari setetes air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata kanannya.

* * *

><p>Ia menghela nafas lega ketika merasakan tubuhnya kembali menghangat.<p>

Untuk udara dingin semacam ini memang tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada menghangatkan diri dengan segelas alkohol. Menenggak gelas keduanya, ia melirikkan kedua bola matanya ketika seseorang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Ia merasa kedua alisnya terangkat ketika melihat warna rambut lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Oranye. Bagaikan warna ketika matahari membakar bumi di detik-detik terakhir sebelum bergantian tempat dengan bulan. Merupakan warna yang belakangan ini selalu membuatnya berpikir, apakah akan bisa ia lihat kembali di esok hari atau tidak, dan tanpa disadari membuatnya mengejar warna itu.

Setidaknya, obsesi barunya itu bisa membuatnya hidup beberapa detik lebih lama.

Suara baritone yang meluncur lembut dari sela bibir pemuda muda bersurai oranye itu entah semenjak kapan serasa menahannya. Ia merasa tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada yang lain, dan bisa ia rasakan pandangannya berkilat ketika ia menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda oranye itu berciuman dengan sang bartender, dan bukan hanya sekedar ciuman biasa. Desahan yang terdengar disela sorak-sorai penyemangat, membuat selangkangannya mengetat, dan bisa ia rasakan keinginan yang sudah lama ini tidak menyerangnya.

Ia menginginkan pemuda disebelahnya itu.

Tapi, pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, apakah dirinya sendiri sanggup membuat seseorang mati dan merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan dirinya? Ia memang bukan orang baik, tapi ia juga bukan seseorang yang tanpa hati.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia membuka topinya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut birunya.

Kelihatannya mulai sekarang ia harus bisa lebih menahan diri, dan mencoba menjadi seorang hikkikomori seperti Ulquiorra.

Menghabiskan minuman di gelas yang ia genggam, ia kemudian melirikkan kembali kedua iris birunya ke sebelah dan dibuat terhenyak ketika melihat air mata menuruni pipi sang pemuda bersurai oranye. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, dan tanpa ia sadari sendiri tangannya bergerak, menyeka air mata itu dari pipi lembut sang pemuda. Dua iris coklat bertemu pandang dengan iris birunya, dan ia hanya bisa terpaku. Kali pertama dalam hidupnya, tanpa melihat ke arah cermin, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dengan jelas.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tahu kalau dirinya saat ini tengah terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tersihir. Ia hanya bisa menatap dalam diam pemuda yang mendadak menyentuh pipinya tanpa berkata apa pun. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda seperti yang ada di hadapannya kini. Dan, tidak, ia tidak sedang membicarakan surai sang pemuda yang berwarna biru—walau pun hal itu merupakan hal yang membuatnya membisu pula—tapi, baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang yang terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus menyedihkan.<p>

Pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak bisa dikatakan kurus, tetapi bisa ia lihat dari kulitnya yang agak mengendur, kalau pemuda itu sebelumnya lebih berisi daripada sekarang ini. Tato berwarna _teal_ yang tergambar di bawah matanya tidak begitu membantu untuk menutupi warna hitam akibat kurang tidur. Walau pun begitu, sang pemuda masih nampak bersinar dan mempesona hatinya, membuatnya yakin bahwa dirinya akan langsung meleleh ketika melihat sang pemuda berada dalam kondisi prima yang pastinya nampak jauh lebih tampan daripada apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Sekarang saja ia yakin mulutnya sudah meneteskan liur.

Tapi, saat itu ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan kalau ia pernah melihat sang pemuda di suatu tempat sebelum ini.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing, keduanya tersentak saat mendengar alunan musik yang berubah. Kedua iris Ichigo menatap ke arah _DJ booth_ di mana seorang DJ tengah memainkan musiknya dengan sangat terampil. Ia menyengir lebar ketika menyadari kalau lagu yang diputarkan adalah lagu yang penuh semangat dan membuatnya ingin bergoyang.

Ichigo kembali menatap sang pemuda bersurai biru, senyum lebar tidak lepas dari wajahnya, "Namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi karena suara musik yang begitu menggelegar.

"... Grimmjow." jawab sang pemuda agak ragu.

Ichigo mengerjap, "Namamu agak aneh... Ah sudahlah. Aku Ichigo. Ayo menari denganku, Grimmjow!" Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mematikan rokok dengan menggunakan asbak yang tersedia, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Grimmjow yang lagi-lagi membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk memberikan jawaban. Tapi, Ichigo yang termasuk orang yang sabar hanya menunggu saja sambil melengkan kepalanya ke samping, dan langsung sumringah ketika akhirnya Grimmjow menggapai tangannya.

Alkohol di dalam sistem tubuhnya membuat Ichigo jauh lebih bersemangat daripada biasanya.

* * *

><p>Masih agak bingung dengan perubahan yang ada, Grimmjow akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuang seluruh kekhawatiran dan keraguannya demi menikmati malam yang kelihatannya tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan lagi untuk esok-esoknya. Ia mengunggah seringai lebarnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia pasang di wajahnya, dan merasa egonya semakin naik ketika ia melihat tubuh Ichigo bergetar karenanya.<p>

Tidak salah lagi, sang _Berry_ kelihatannya memiliki hasrat yang sama dengan dirinya.

Mengikuti langkah Ichigo menuju tengah-tengah _dance floor_, tidak sekali pun Grimmjow mengurangi skala seringai di wajahnya. Mendengar alunan musik yang menggetarkan _speaker_ dan mengguncang bangunan bar, berbagai tubuh saling bergesekkan, aroma alkohol yang kentara diselingi dengan aroma seks menerjang seluruh fungsi tubuhnya ketika akhirnya sampai di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dokter mengatakan dirinya positif, Grimmjow akhirnya bisa merasakan dirinya kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Yang mudah merasakan kesenangan hanya dengan mendengar alunan musik keras yang menamparnya di telinga.

Memperhatikan Ichigo yang mulai menari di hadapannya, ia pun membalikkan tubuh sang pemuda hingga membelakanginya dan menggesekkan selangkangannya pada pangkal tubuhnya. Erangan pelan Ichigo keluarkan dan dengan ego yang semakin membakar diri, Grimmjow menjepit telinga lawannya itu di antara gigi-giginya. Kedua tangannya bergerak, menyentuh tubuh Ichigo di mana pun bisa ia raih. Dan dengan sengaja ia menggenggam kejantanan Ichigo yang mengeras di balik jeans-nya, membuat yang bersangkutan mendesis.

"Kau keras."

Dengan senagaja Grimmjow meniup telinga Ichigo yang sempat dijilatnya, hingga tubuh Ichigo kembali bergetar. pemuda bersurai oranye itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan menggenggam dua sisi wajahnya, menariknya ke bawah, dan mengunci pergerakkan mereka berdua dengan sebuah ciuman. Tanpa ragu Grimmjow membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Ichigo menjilati bibirnya, membiarkan lidah sang pemuda bertemu dengan lidahnya, bermain di dalam mulutnya. Aroma tembakau yang mengenai indera perasanya, membuat Grimmjow semakin bersemangat. Erangan yang terdengar dari pangkal tenggorokan Ichigo seolah memberikan tamparan kuat pada wajah Grimmjow dan ia pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan mendorong pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Kedua iris birunya saat itu membelalak lebar. Seluruh warna dari wajahnya nampak hilang dan ia menatap horor ke arah Ichigo dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

"_Sorry_. Aku harus pergi." Grimmjow berbalik dan dengan langkah yang hampir berlari, ia keluar bar, meninggalkan Ichigo yang nampak shock dan bingung di belakang.

Grimmjow terus mengumpat dalam dirinya ketika ia kembali berjalan di dalam malam. Merasa seperti melemparkan kepalanya ke arah truk yang melaju kencang, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya terhipnotis begitu saja oleh pemuda yang baru ia kenal. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikiran untuk menjalani kembali kehidupannya secara normal.

Karena ia sudah tidak normal.

Ia baru saja menularkan virus di dalam tubuhnya kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya.

Yang tidak memiliki dosa apa pun kepada dirinya.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan beraspal yang basah. Sekarang ini salju sudah mulai mencair dan musim semi akan tiba dalam hitungan hari. Kicauan burung yang ia dengar tadi pagi dari jendela kamarnya membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. Tidak bisa ia percaya kalau dirinya saat ini masih diberi kesempatan lagi untuk menjalani hidupnya di dunia. Padahal ia pikir, setelah malam tadi, ia tidak akan bisa bangun lagi dari kasurnya. Tapi, pada kenyataannya ia malah bisa berjalan dengan tegap dan tanpa gangguan, menuju salah satu supermarket yang berada di dekat apartemennya untuk berbelanja bahan makanan nanti malam.

Ia tidak pernah lagi berbelanja bulanan, hanya harian. Takutnya ada banyak bahan makanan yang akan terbuang percuma jika belanja bulanan. Karena setiap ia memejamkan mata untuk tidur, ia tidak pernah tahu apakah esoknya ia akan masih bisa bangun atau tidak.

Walau pun dokter bilang asalkan dirinya tidak terkena virus penyakit yang terlampau berat, ia masih bisa bertahan lama.

Melangkah melewati pintu otomatis supermarket, Grimmjow membatu di tempatnya berdiri ketika sepasang iris birunya bertatapan lurus dengan sepasang iris coklat. Pemilik surai oranye yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ia temui lagi itu pun menatap dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan ke arahnya. Sudah lebih dari sebulan semenjak ia bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Yah, ia masih mengingat nama pemuda itu dengan sangat jelas.

Ketika ia menyadari Ichigo melangkah mendekatinya dari balik rak makanan, Grimmjow langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari supermarket. "_Matte_!" Ia mendengar Ichigo berteriak, dan mendecak karena itu artinya sang pemuda kini mengejarnya. Mempercepat langkah larinya, Grimmjow berbelok di tikungan dan memasuki gang yang lebih kecil. Hanya saja, baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, bisa ia rasakan kalau nafasnya sudah mulai habis. Bagaimana pun juga, walau terlihat sehat, ia yang perlahan membusuk dari dalam, sudah bisa dipastikan tidak lagi memiliki banyak stamina.

"_Matte_, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

Dengan mata yang membelalak, Grimmjow menghentikan langkah larinya. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

_Seingatnya, ia hanya memberi tahu Ichigo nama kecilnya saja, jadi bagaimana bisa...?_

Suara nafas terengah-engah yang berada tepat di belakangnya, membuat Grimmjow menoleh perlahan. Di tepian matanya, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas sosok Ichigo yang menunduk dan mengatur laju nafasnya, kedua tangan bertumpuat pada lutut. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya diam dan mengatur nafas, sampai kemudian rasa gatal yang muncul di tenggorokan membuat Grimmjow terbatuk-batuk. Mendengarnya, Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya, tapi hanya diam membisu saja melihat Grimmjow memukul-mukul dadanya, kelihatan kesal karena batuknya sulit berhenti.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu kemudian menghela nafas lega yang panjang karena akhirnya batuknya bisa berhenti. Sempat ia merasa khawatir batuknya akan berlanjut seperti malam sebelumnya. Grimmjow mengerjapkan mata ketika merasakan tangan yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya, dan terbelalak saat bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir Ichigo. Dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh sang pemuda, kekagetan yang ada berubah menjadi sebuah amarah karena ekspresi yang diberikan Ichigo pada saat itu seolah tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab dirinya langsung menjauh.

"Kau tahu kalau virus HIV pun bisa disebarkan melalui liur?"

Grimmjow refleks menggeram mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo. Ia raih kerah baju sang pemuda dan menabrakkan tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dinding di sebelahnya, "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?" desisnya. Ia tidak tahu darimana Ichigo bisa tahu mengenai penyakit yang dideritanya, tapi satu yang tidak ia habis pikir, kalau memang Ichigo tahu mengenai kondisi tubuhnya, kenapa pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya saja sendiri dan malah mengejarnya sampai sini? Terlebih memberikannya ciuman juga. Mereka bukanlah kawan lama. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Kenapa mendadak Ichigo bertingkah seperti seorang pacar yang meminta baikan?

"Kau benci sendirian bukan, Grimmjow? Makanya kau kabur dari rumah sakit..."

"... Dari mana kau tahu?" Kedua iris biru Grimmjow berkilat, tangannya menggenggam kerah baju Ichigo semakin erat.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua iris coklat sang pemuda menatap lurus ke arah sepasang iris biru Grimmjow, dan bisa dirasakannya genggaman tangannya melemah dan membiarkan tubuh Ichigo kembali menyentuh tanah. "Kau masih ingat dokter yang menanganimu ketika kau pertama kali dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Mana mungkin Grimmjow melupakan dokter eksentrik yang senang membuat keributan ketika memeriksanya itu, yang membuat hari-harinya di rumah sakit tidak sebosan yang ia kira. Dan bisa ia ingat dengan betul, kalau alasannya kabur dari rumah sakit pun adalah karena ia tidak menyukai dokter pengganti yang menggantikan sang dokter eksentrik. Dokter Ishida Ryuuken adalah dokter yang terlampau kaku dan langsung ia benci dalam sekali pandang.

"Dia Ayahku."

Sontak kembali menatap Ichigo, Grimmjow kembali terperangah.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo." Memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket yang dikenakannya, Ichigo menghela nafas pendek. "Pertemuan kita ajaib kan? Kebetulan yang mengerikan, yang langsung membuat kita terpikat satu sama lain."

"Aku? Terpikat padamu?" Grimmjow mendengus, "Kau terlalu banyak menonton dorama, _kid_."

Tidak ada yang Ichigo ucapkan untuk membalas perkataan Grimmjow saat itu. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu bukan merasa kalah, tapi sebaliknya. Ia tahu kalau Grimmjow saat itu hanya berusaha mengelak, karenanya ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau memang tidak terpikat padaku, kau tidak akan kelepasan untuk menciumku balik." _Bingo_. Kerutan di dahi yang Grimmjow berikan padanya, malah semakin melebarkan senyum di wajah Ichigo. Ia tahu kalau tebakannya barusan kena dengan sangat telak. "... Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ayahku kan?" Dengan senyum yang masih tidak menghilang di wajahnya, Ichigo kembali menatap wajah Grimmjow, dan senyumannya berubah menjadi kecut saat ekspresi wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu melembut.

Sudah lebih dari setahun lalu ketika ia pertama dan terakhir kali melihat Grimmjow, tidak heran kalau ia sempat lupa. Tapi, samar-samar ia mengingat kalau ia pernah melihat Grimmjow di suatu tempat yang serba putih, dan dengan keyakinan bahwa pemuda itu ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan sang Ayah, ia sengaja menghubungi rumah sakit yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia kunjungi lagi. Dari sana, ia mengetahui mengenai Grimmjow lebih banyak lagi. Dan semakin banyak ia tahu, semakin banyak pula perasaannya yang kembali. Perasaan ketika pertama kali ia merasakan tertarik pada seseorang, dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Kalau saja musibah _itu_ tidak pernah terjadi, ia yakin bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi kawan akrab dengan Grimmjow saat ini.

Karena setelah obrolan terakhirnya dengan sang Ayah, siang sebelum kebakaran besar itu terjadi, Ichigo menetapkan dalam hati kalau besoknya ia akan mencoba menyapa Grimmjow secara langsung. Segugup apa pun. Karena semenjak pertama kali melihatnya, benaknya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk mengusir warna biru langit yang terus menempel di sana.

"... Yeah..." Akhirnya menjawab juga pertanyaan Ichigo, Grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan karena ia memang tidak pernah terampil dalam persoalan yang emosional semacam ini. Dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa saja sudah sangat shock mendengar berita kematian Isshin, apalagi anaknya yang katanya satu-satunya yang selamat karena sedang tidak ada di rumah ketika kebakaran itu terjadi. Tapi, ia masih bingung dengan apa kaitannya kematian Isshin dengan alasan Ichigo menciumnya padahal sudah tahu mengenai penyakit yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan kemudian semuanya terasa bersangkut-pautan.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ketika pertama kali menatap kedua mata Ichigo, ia merasa bagaikan melihat dirinya sendiri.

_Tidak ingin pergi seorang diri._

_Tidak ingin ditinggalkan seorang diri._

Aroma tembakau kembali menyerang indera penciumannya ketika Ichigo kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya. "Kau sudah mengerti, Grimmjow?" ucap Ichigo pelan. Grimmjow menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, membawa serta aroma tembakau yang begitu lekat dengan pemuda bersurai oranye di hadapannya. Dan bisa ia tebak, aroma itu akan menjadi aroma yang membuatnya _addicted_. Cepat atau lambat.

"... Kau ingin membuat kesepakatan?"

Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa kembali menatap Grimmjow yang memiliki tinggi badan di atasnya. "Yeah..." Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam jaket yang tengah Grimmjow kenakan, "Kita... sudah terikat, Grimmjow... Semenjak aku menciummu malam itu, aku menjadi bagian dari dirimu."

Dan tidak ada sedikit pun kata-kata Ichigo yang bisa Grimmjow sanggah.

Walau pun masih belum terlihat, virus yang sama kini tengah menjalar pada tubuh Ichigo, dan dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Hanya karena satu malam di mana mereka sama-sama ingin melupakan perkara masing-masing dan menjadi egois.

Hanya dari hal yang kecil.

Tapi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, karena hal itu sudah terlanjur terjadi.

* * *

><p>Mengambil langkah dengan ringan, ia biarkan suara stiletonya yang berbenturan dengan bebatuan di bawahnya menggema di area pemakaman yang kosong. Rambut kehijauannya yang panjang, untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu ia biarkan tergerai dan tersapu mengikuti gelombang angin yang membuat beberapa kelopak bunga di tangannya berterbangan seolah memberikan jejak kemana langkahnya menuju. Senyum merekah di wajah cantiknya tatkala melihat sesosok pria bermantel coklat berdiri tepat di hadapan nisan yang menjadi tujuannya.<p>

"Selamat siang, Hirako-san." sapanya dengan lembut.

Pria yang surai _blondie_nya kini sudah lebih panjang daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya itu menoleh dan dengan senyum lebar khasnya menjawab, "Selamat siang juga, Nelliel-san. Hari ini kau hanya sendiri?" ia melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan ketika tidak melihat sosok yang biasanya selalu berdiri di belakang Nelliel, setia menemani sang wanita kemana pun ia pergi.

Nelliel menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, "Nnoitra datang bersamaku, tapi..."

Seolah menangkap apa yang hendak Nelliel katakan setelah kata 'tapi', Shinji membentuk mulutnya menjadi seperti huruf 'O'. "Kau membawanya." Dan yang barusan itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan penyataan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Nelliel menoleh ke belakang, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa melihat hal yang membuat Nnoitra kini tertahan di parkiran, "Ya. Tapi, Grimmy masih menolak untuk masuk ke sini. Masih sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada." Ia kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya." Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Shinji, dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada nisan yang terletak di hadapannya setelah melihat Shinji mengangguk. Nelliel berlutut, ia letakkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa tepat di depan nisan. Dengan kedua tangan yang terkatup rapat, ia memanjatkan doa untuk orang yang menjadi orang yang begitu penting bagi adiknya, dan sudah ia sayangi seperti adiknya sendiri.

Helaan nafas ia keluarkan setelah ia selesai, "Kau tahu... Walau Grimmy tidak pernah mau berbicara kepada siapa pun lagi semenjak kecelakaan itu, tapi ia selalu menggumamkan beberapa hal," Bangkit dari posisinya, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "'Kau bilang kau tidak ingin pergi sendiri, kau bilang kau akan terus bersamaku supaya kau tidak lagi sendirian' dan terus seperti itu..." Tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya, Nelliel membiarkan bulir-bulir itu jatuh dan membasahi pipinya, ia pun mulai terisak. "Padahal selama ini... Aku selalu membayangkan kalau mereka akan mati bersama... kalau mereka akan mati dalam pelukan satu sama lain... tapi..."

Shinji yang semenjak tadi mendengarkan, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kedua matanya tidak lepas memandang ke arah nisan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, ke arah tulisan yang terukir di sana:

_True friend and beloved person, Kurosaki Ichigo. Rest in peace amongst the angels._

Tidak bisa ia tampik rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya, semakin lama semakin tebal. Banyak dan sering kali kata "kalau" ia biarkan berkelebat di dalam benaknya. _Kalau saja ia bisa menyelesaikan shiftnya lebih cepat. Kalau saja ia tidak memanggil Ichigo hari itu hanya karena ia butuh sedikit bantuan yang seharusnya bisa ia dapatkan dari orang lain. Kalau saja ia memaksa Ichigo untuk menunggunya selesai, atau menelepon Grimmjow_. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kecelakaan bis itu tetap akan ada, memang. Tapi, setidaknya, ia tidak akan menemukan jasad temannya itu di dalamnya. Terhimpit di antara kursi-kursi dengan darah mengalir deras dari kepala yang membentur kaca, dan kaki yang bengkok ke arah yang tidak wajar.

Dan ia tidak akan membuat Grimmjow melewati saat-saat beratnya seorang diri seperti saat ini, melemah tanpa didampingi orang yang seharusnya mendampinginya.

Walau pertemuan antara Ichigo dan Grimmjow terbilang aneh, dan akan dikatakan tidak wajar oleh orang-orang yang tidak mengerti, ia tahu dengan betul kalau keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sangat kuat terhadap satu dengan lainnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi orang yang sangat dekat, mengenal jati diri masing-masing dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Mungkin hal itu juga terbantu dengan Grimmjow yang secara tidak sengaja menyebarkan virusnya kepada Ichigo. Tapi dibalik itu, Shinji tahu kalau keduanya melewati hari-hari bersama dengan perasaan tenang dan—berani ia katakan—bahagia. Walau pun keduanya perlahan-lahan akan mati, tapi tidak ada yang peduli selama mereka bisa bersama.

Dan dirinyalah yang merusak kebersamaan itu.

Kata menyesal saja tidak akan pernah cukup baginya.

Menghela nafas yang sangat panjang, Shinji menelan ludah. Ia melepaskan topi baret yang dikenakannya dan menyematkannya di atas nisan Ichigo. Tidak ada yang bisa dirinya lakukan sekarang ini selain terus menyesal. "Ayo. Jangan kita buat mereka menunggu terlalu lama." Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Nelliel yang menggapainya tidak lama kemudian, dan menuntun wanita yang berusaha menghilangkan bekas menangisnya itu keluar dari pemakaman.

Aroma tembakau yang sempat mengenai penciuman Shinji, membuat pria bersurai _blondie_ itu terhenti sejenak, sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kalau saja saat itu ia menoleh kembali ke belakang, akankah ia bisa melihat figur tipis bersurai oranye yang bermain-main dengan topi baret yang ditinggalkannya?

Yah, mungkin saja.

_._

_._

_Baby, let's go, let's get out of here_

_Baby, let go, got nothing to fear_

_And now that we're here_

_Let's disappear into the night_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aih... Semoga udah cukup Angst *ga yakin ORZ* Yang menunggu, SBB akan keluar besok. Tinggal edit di beberapa bagian aja soalnya. Review, pls?


End file.
